Numbuh 1 versus the Ants
by Karkz
Summary: [One Shot] What happenes when the Tree House is to be invaded by a huge army of ants. Chaos aroses by a single decission made by Numbuh 1 which will lead them to their fate. Character Deaths, Suicide Attempt please rr


(A/N This story is kind of parody of "Leiningen versus the Ants" but its more different than it.)

Numbuh 1 versus the Ants.

"Unless they change their heading they should be here by tomorrow morning." Numbuh 5 told to Numbuh 1 who were standing at the balcony of the tree house. Numbuh 1 looked with his binoculars at the distant upcoming army of ants.

"I doubt they'll do that Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 told her and continued to watch the miles long parade of small ants.

"What do you plan to do Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked Numbuh 1. "One thing is for sure. We will not let them have our tree house Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 responded.

"Are you crazy Numbuh 1? That colony of ants is like 200 Miles long and 60 Miles width. Numbuh 5 says we must retreat from this position. Can you not see what they did to the neighboring cities? They eat bricks Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow and angrily said to her. "I am not retreating from a colony of that small ants. Since we are going to defend the tree house I prepared them something special. Come with me to the rest of the team. I should tell them our plans."

They both entered inside the tree house where the rest of the team (Numbuh 2, 3 and 4) were waiting.

"So anything new Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 asked him. "Negative Numbuh 4. They keep coming this way and by tomorrow they will be here. So I prepared a plan against them. I will tell you what we should do but we are not letting them to have our tree house." Numbuh 1 started to explain the others his plan for what they should do against the ants tomorrow.

It was the next day at the morning. It was another very hot sunny day. All of the KND operatives were outside preparing the defenses for the attack of the oncoming ants. The whole city was evacuated because of the incoming ants but only the KND operatives of Sector V stayed here. They were going to defend the tree house from this army of ants. It was not too long when the first armies of ants were going to attack.

"Numbuh 2 lets stick to plan. Start to pour water every time the ants start getting in the row. Then wait for the next wave and do that all the time." Numbuh 1 ordered to Numbuh 2 who was sited at a machine which pours large amount of water into a row they dig around the tree house. The row was big enough for the ants to stop passing it. They planed to drown all the ants that try to pass.

"On it chief." Numbuh 2 started up the machine and waited for the first wave of ants to come.

The first wave of ants started to pass the row. Numbuh 1 was holding 5 on his command.

"Ok little closer. Closer. NOW." Numbuh 2 started the machine and it poured water around the whole row drowning all the ants that tried to pass. None of them survived and the others were trapped on the other side.

"Hahahaha losers. Try to pass now." Numbuh 1 yelled at the ants.

The ants dispersed and started to take leafs that had fell from a nearby tree and with all the leaves 20 on each leaf they started to pass the row of water which formed a river. They couldn't be drowned and they could pass the river.

"Numbuh 2 abort the station. We are going on second defense." Numbuh 1 yelled at 2 who was still sited on the machine. "But how do they do that Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 was confused of the sight that the ants cross the river on a leaf. Just like boats. "I don't know Numbuh 2. It just looks like the ants are smarter than we thought." Numbuh 1 told him and they ran back to the second defense were Numbuh 3, 4 and 5 were stationed.

"How it went chief?" Numbuh 4 asked 1. Numbuh 4 together with 3 and 5 were holding guns that looked like flame throwers. "Not very good. They started to pass the row on leafs. We must use our second defense." Numbuh 1 told him.

It was a little while when some of the ants passed the river and were regrouping at the other side of the row. More and more ants were still passing the river. Then they started to move towards them.

"Ready guys? On my command." Numbuh 1 told the other while they were taking positions. The ants were closing in and Numbuh 1 gave out the command.

Numbuh 3, 4 and 5 fired flames at the ants. They massacred the ants and they started to retreat and 3, 4 and 5 were going for them. They took off the ants that were on their side of the now artificial river. The ants were not giving up still they were still on the other side of the river.

"Ha. Try to get the load of this." Numbuh 4 yelled at them. But the ants now started to cross the river again on their boats. "Still not giving up ay? Well take this."

They roared fire at them again but their guns suddenly stopped. They didn't know what happened and why they stopped. Their cartridges were full of fuel to still burn them but it only stopped. They looked what was happening when they didn't noticed the ants that were flying on leaves from up the trees. A squad of ants decided to sabotage their equipment which they found out when they saw inside their flame throwers.

"RETREAT" Numbuh 5 yelled and the three of them ran back to Numbuh 1 and 2.

"What happened?" Numbuh 1 asked her. "The ants… They sabotaged our equipment and they now fly on leafs to here." Numbuh 5 explained to him gasping for air.

"WHAT?" Numbuh 1 yelled. No one could believe what was happening to their equipment. Numbuh 2 noticed what happened to the machine that poured water. It was not there. The ants ate the whole machine. "Numbuh 1. Look what happened to the water machine." Numbuh 1 looked at were the machine was standing to notice that nothing was there were he looked. "Guys GO TO DEFFENCE 3 NOW."

They ran toward the tree house. Now it was the entrance of the tree house (A/N The tree house in this fic is without Numbuh 1's house. So imagine the same tree house only with a trunk and a elevator) that they had to defend. This time all of them took weapons that had glue on them to stick up all of the ants. The ants were closing in really fast since they had the advantage of their "Flying Leafs".

"FIRE AT WILL." Numbuh 1 shouted and everyone started to fire around the trunk of the tree house and at the ants. The glue worked for a while since it was a non drying glue. They ran out of ammunition and watched at the poor ants sticking up at the glue.

"Ha I bet they never expected that one." Numbuh 1 said with a grin on his face. But it was still not enough. The ants started to take the leafs and started to build a bridge on the glue. Whatever that got on their way they always seem to find some way to get to their tree house.

"Umm Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 asked him. "They are even smarter than I expected. I suggest we go inside the tree house and not to panic. We can always use the emergency lock down. Yea we will not panic. Isn't that right?" Numbuh 1 asked them wile they nodded and said yeah silently. But they couldn't take it more so they screamed and ran inside the elevator. Pressing the keys in panic inside the elevator they didn't noticed that they pressed all the keys inside it so it took them floor by floor. Finally they reached the control room and running for the console that was initiating the emergency lock down Numbuh 2 slipped and rolling to it he broke the whole thing. Now they didn't have the console on which they can initiate the emergency lock down.

"NUMBUH 2 YOU IDIOT!" Numbuh 4 yelled at him. "WE ARE STUCK NOW HERE THANKS TO YOU!" Numbuh 4 shouted to him angry. "I am sorry. I slip without a cause." Numbuh 2 was making excuses while 3 and 5 were holding 4 not to reach 2. "Guys cut it out. We can do without the lock down beside they will break through it." Numbuh 1 told them.

"So what are we doing now Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 told him. She looked pissed up at him. "We will go on defense 4. Guys come on I need you all on this one." Numbuh 1 told everyone.

They ran to the 4th floor of the tree house. The ants have intestate the whole 1st, 2nd and 3rd floor and now were coming up at them. The 4th floor was whole with barricades at the elevator and the stairs. Numbuh 3 and 4 took the barricade at the elevator and 1 and 5 the stairs. 2 took the command center near the barricades. It was a console that can track the progress of the ants as they came up.

"Ants coming up at the elevator." Numbuh 2 told everyone on the intercom.

Numbuh 3 and 4 were ready for the incoming ants.

"Numbuh 4 when we end this would you join me for a tea party. It will be fun." Numbuh 3 asked him still in her cheerful mood.

"Numbuh 3 how can you still think of tea partays at this kind of moment? Watch out here they come." Numbuh 4 said as the ants started to breach the metal of the doors of the elevator. Ants were coming to their position and they started to fire on their mounted guns at them. It fired balls of glue and ants pesticides at them. The first wave was done there and they didn't came through the elevator anymore. Now it was the stairs turn. Numbuh 2 told them that they come through the stairs now. Numbuh 1 and 5 fired at them killing most of the ants and made all of the stairs with glue. They retreated from this position now. It looked peacefully at that moment when they thought that they will not come again but they still stood at their position. But they forgot one thing. The vents. Now the ants came through the ants in squads so they wont be noticed by Numbuh 2. They went to the console that Numbuh 2 used and disabled the tracking device. And now lots of ants came through the vents. Nobody noticed them when Numbuh 3 turned to one of the vents.

"What's that?" Numbuh 3 pointed at the vent. She was standing near it looking at the ants jumping down to her.

"NUMBUH 3 GET OUT OF THERE." Numbuh 4 yelled at her but it was too late. She was getting too much ants on here and they start to bit her.

"GET THEM OUT GET THEM OUT OF ME! Ewwww ants gross." She yelled like maniac. Numbuh 1 took of his mustard gun which was filled with Ant pesticide and fired at her. Numbuh 4 and 5 took 3 and Numbuh 1 was still firing at her. Then he changed the firing mode to mustard and fired at the vents and the others ants that were coming to them.

"Numbuh 4 and 5 take 3 to the infirmary now. Numbuh 2 fire at them now." Numbuh 1 and 2 escorted 4, 5 and 3 to the stairs that led up. Then Numbuh 1 took off a ant pesticide grenade and threw it in the room. It exploded leaving pesticide dust everywhere. Numbuh 1 ran up and Numbuh 2 sealed the stairs with the glue gun and lots of pesticides. Then he ran up to the 5th floor at computer terminal. "Numbuh 2 why didn't you noticed the ants that came up through the vents." Numbuh 1 roared at 2. "I don't know Numbuh 1. I really don't know. I think they sabotaged the tracking device at that terminal down there." Numbuh 2 told him. "Ok monitor their tracking from here. In mean time seal all the vents with glue. I will go to see how is Numbuh 3." He left Numbuh 2 there who nodded and went to the infirmary. Numbuh 3 was lying at the bed screaming for the pain she had. Numbuh 4 went really worried on her. Numbuh 5 was treating her with pain killers and anti poisons. Numbuh 1 was shocked of the look on Numbuh 3 face fighting for her life. Numbuh 3 was getting calmer now from the pain killers. Numbuh 5 went to Numbuh 1. "I have bad news. The pain killers do work on her but the anti poison doesn't. The poison will soon reach her hearth and kill her. We couldn't do anything about her. The same thing has been happening to the people who got bitten by the ants." Numbuh 5 told 1 silently without 3 and 4 to hear. Numbuh 1 eyes widened and got tears in his eyes but managed not to start crying. He went to the other room not looking back. Numbuh 3 was getting calmer and calmer.

"Numbuh 3 you will be fine don't worry. When you get better I promise we will play tea party with you okay?" Numbuh 4 was talking to Numbuh 3 which she was fighting for her life. She was crying silently. "O… Okay Numbuh 4… Thanks Numbuh 4. Thanks for everything Numbuh 4." She smiled when she started to faint. "Numbuh 3 don't go please. Numbuh 3? Please don't go. NUMBUH 5? NUMBUH 5 WHAT IS HAPPENING?" 5 looked at the monitors that monitored her life responding. "Her heart beating is falling. Hold her on the bed I will try to give her electric shock." She took out the machine that gave electric shocks. "Recharging. Clear." She shocked Numbuh 3. No response. "Recharing again. Clear" She shocked Numbuh 3 again. Still no response. "Setting on 300 volts. Recharing. Clear" She shocked Numbuh 3 with 300 volts. Still no response. "Numbuh 5 why is this happening?" Numbuh 4 asked her in small panic still holding Numbuh 3 on the bed. "I don't know. I will go on 400 volts. Recharging. Clear" She shocked Numbuh 3 again. Nothing happened. Her life monitor went into a long beep. She was death. "Numbuh 5? Numbuh 5." Numbuh 4 looked at her with tears in his eyes. "We lost her. There is nothing we can do else." Numbuh 5 had tears in her eyes. She sat on a chair that was next to Numbuh 3's bed. "There is nothing else we can do Numbuh 4. I wish we could do." Numbuh 5 started to cry. "No. We can revive her! She is still alive but she is sleeping! WE CAN REVIVE HER! NUMBUH 3 PLEASE WAKE UP NUMBUH 3 PLEASE!." Numbuh 4 yelled at the lifeless body of Numbuh 3. "PLEASE WAKE UP NUMBUH 3. PLEASE!" Numbuh 4 still yelled at her but she was death and nothing could bring her back. Numbuh 5 stood up and catched Numbuh 4 and started to shake him. "SHE IS DEATH NUMBUH 4. SHE IS DEATH. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING. THE ANTS KILLED HER." She yelled at him then she let him go, "I am sorry Numbuh 4. I am really sorry. But nothing could have saved her. Nothing at all…" She went to the room where Numbuh 1 was standing leaving him alone. "Numbuh 3 please wake up. We will play tea party ok? I promised you we will but please wake up."

At the other room Numbuh 1 was sitting on a chair. When he looked at Numbuh 5 entering the room he stood up. "How is she?" Numbuh 1 asked her. "Death how else." Numbuh 1 was shocked even more on this news. He sat down on the chair. "How is he?" Numbuh 1 asked her again. "How do you think is he? How. Do. You. Think. Is. He?" Numbuh 5 yelled at Numbuh 1. "I knew we should have ran away from here but there is no hope anymore. I just got news that the ants took the docking bay, whole 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th floor. We still have 5th floor and 6th. There is an escape route from there but still it leads down and that area is intestate by ants. So we don't have an escape route unless we fight the over." Numbuh 1 told her. Then they heard Numbuh 2 yell for them. Numbuh 1 went to the hall where Numbuh 2 was.

"Report." Numbuh 1 told him.

"The ants are coming up this way. They will breach the whole barrier in here. We should fight them off now. I set up two automated guns to fire. You two take the stationed gun and fire when they are up. By the way where is Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 asked him.

"With Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 told him.

"How is Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 2 asked again.

"Death." Numbuh 1 just answered like that leaving Numbuh 2 shocked with tears in his eyes. They were silent. Numbuh 2 didn't know what to say next.

The ants were now at their end of breaching the barrier at the stairs. 1 and 5 were getting ready. And they breached through it. Numbuh 2 set off the C4 chargers that were full of ant pesticides in it. They blasted the whole pesticide cloud through the room. But against their odds the ants have adapted to the pesticide and it could not harm them. They came storming to the room. The two automated guns started firing at them. So did Numbuh 1 and 5. The ants had great losses on their side. But Numbuh 2 noticed that ants were soon to breach through the elevator door. Numbuh 1 started to move his gun there but Numbuh 4 came to the hall and stopped him.

"This is job for me Numbuh 1. They took off something precious to me. Now ill take something precious off them." Numbuh 4 was armed with multiple C4's around him and he also had a remote button attached to it.

"Numbuh 4 are crazy?" Numbuh 1 told him.

"Numbuh 1 it's the only way. I want to have my revenge. After I jump seal the door immediately. And guys I was glad that you were my friends." Numbuh 4 said after him and broke through the elevator door.

"NUMBUH 4!" Numbuh 1 yelled after him but it was late. He was falling through the elevator hole. Since there was nothing to do with him Numbuh 1 fired at the ants that were coming up the elevator and sealed the whole hole again.

Numbuh 4 was falling down and he shouted. "THIS IS FOR NUMBUH 3. BON VOYAGE!" Soon before reaching the ground he smiled, closed his eyes and pressed the button. It exploded rocking the tree house. The explosives weren't the ants pesticide in fact it was explosive. The blast killed over 100000 ants and it sealed the whole elevator. The tree house was rocking. But since the trunk was strong it supported the explosions so that is why it didn't blew the whole tree house up. That blast sealed the whole entrance for the ants through the elevator hole.

Numbuh 1, 2 and 5 laid on the ground after the explosion. Numbuh 1 then stood up and saw what happened at the elevator.

"Numbuh 4?" He said with saddened voice to what happened to his friend and team mate. But there was no time to waste. More ants were coming up from the stairs. The automated guns were getting discharged.

"It's useless. More and more are coming this way. It's sooner since they breach through the vent." Numbuh 2 said to them.

"We are going on 6th floor now. Numbuh 5 and 2 leave you posts and run up. I will try to seal up this room." Numbuh 1 told them. He took glue grenades and threw them at the floor.

"I can manage a small electric static at the console. It can cause a detonation. At least it can try to seal up this room." Numbuh 2 said.

"Do that Numbuh 2 only do it fast." Numbuh 5 said to him.

"Yea but there is a problem. As soon as I do the electrostatic shock it blows up and I have to do it by remote and there is no time to install a remote." Numbuh 2 said. "You guys go ill stay here and do the shock."

"No I am not leaving you here. Come with us. I don't want another one of us to die." Numbuh 1 told him.

"It's the only way. I am not coming. I am telling you to leave now." Numbuh 2 was debating.

"I order you to come." Numbuh 1 was shouting at him but Numbuh 2 took off his mustard gun. "I don't want to shoot you. I am not coming. You will go together with Numbuh 5 out of here. Comply or I must do this." Numbuh 2 said to him.

"Numbuh 2 please don't do it." Numbuh 1 told him.

"GO! DAMMIT!" Numbuh2 yelled at him. Numbuh 1 and 5 ran at the floor. Numbuh 1 before reaching the next floor he looked back at him. "Don't worry I will be fine with the rest." Numbuh 2 told him as Numbuh 1 and 5 went running to the 6th floor.

"Ok ant fckers. Come to pappa. I have a little surprise for you." Numbuh 2 told to the ants. The ants stormed inside the room.

Numbuh 1 and 5 were running up the stairs. Numbuh 1 sealed the stairs when they heard a large boom. This one also rocked the tree house back and forth.

"NUMBUH 2!" They both yelled. But there was nothing they can do now. This explosion sealed the floor entrance for the ants. But there was enough room for them to enter. And it was sooner or latter when they reached the 6th floor. Their escape route was blocked from all sides. There was no help by going neither out nor by any way of going out of there. Numbuh 1 and 5 were trapped on the 6th floor. They were out of munitions for their guns. They also lost their food rations on the 4th floor. So they just had to wait to get killed by the ants. This room was their briefing room. Numbuh 1 realizing the situation went to the sits at the briefing room and sited there. Numbuh 5 went to him and sat there next to him.

There was moment of silence when Numbuh 1 spoke to her.

"Do you wonder I have never sited on this round couch before? This is my first time I ever sit here." Numbuh 1 told her. "Yea you always stay up there giving us briefing for our missions." Numbuh 5 told him. They were both in a mood that said this are the last moments of our life soon we will die. "I never considered we will die this way. I thought my plans would work Numbuh 5. I thought they would work. I never even realized we will loose 3 team mates in doing so." Numbuh 1 told her. "I know Numbuh 1. I know." Numbuh 5 told him. "This plan was in the last of my mind and I didn't tell it to everyone. I can always initiate the auto destruct system which will blow up this tree house and everything inside it including the ants. I will better die like that than being eaten alive by these monsters." Numbuh 1 told her. "Numbuh 5 couldn't agree more with you." She said to him.

Numbuh 1 stood up and went to one of the consoles. He put in a code that he only knew. It initiated the auto destruct sequence. He put it for 10 minutes and set the countdown to silent. He wanted to forget about those 10 minutes and enjoy the rest of his 10 minutes in peace. Numbuh 1 went back the couch where Numbuh 5 was sitting and set next to her.

"So I guess this is it. We are the last one remaining in this damn tree house. What do you want to do for the last moments of our lives?" Numbuh 1 told her. Numbuh 5 didn't responded. "Numbuh 5?" She was just sitting like that. Numbuh 1 pushed her and she felt on the bed. Something was wrong with her. Numbuh 1 checked for her pulse but she was death. He couldn't understand why she was death. First she was alive then when he returned to her she was death. She died sitting. He opened her mouth to see the pills of a cyanide. Then Numbuh 1 noticed she was holding a note in her hand. He took it off and read it.

"Numbuh 1.

I had this note in my all the time. I am sorry that I did this but I heard it's the fastest way to die without pain. You can find I left one for you too. It's easy to use it. Take the pill put it between your teeth and snatch it. That's everything I can offer you. I hope I see ya in the other world."

He took the pill and look at it. He was shocked of what happened to Numbuh 5 and her note. He was all alone now in that room waiting for the ants to enter inside it and for the tree house to explode. There was nothing he can do about this life. Soon he will die. He put the pill inside his pocket and stood up of the chair. He laid Numbuh 5 on the couch with her head facing up and closed her eyes. Then he went to the stairs. He unsealed it and went outside. He saw the ants soon to breach the barrier.

"What do you want from us? Do you want me? DO YOU FCKING WANT ME?" Numbuh1 screamed at them. Then he ran to the barrier and kicked it. The ants started to get in. He started to step on them hard but they could still reach up and bit him. He didn't mind the pain. He screamed at them while stomping them and trying to take off the ants that went up to his head and whole body. "DO YOU WANT ME? HERE TAKE ME. I DON'T GIVE UP WITH A FIGHT YOU MONSTERS!" He continued to stomp them but the ants got up on him. He felt weight on him but he still continued to stomp them. "THIS IS FOR NUMBUH 2. THIS IS FOR NUMBUH 3, THIS FOR NUMBUH 4 and you know the last one is for Numbuh 5." He felt a really big pain that arose to him. He tried to run to the briefing room to Numbuh 5. But he couldn't. He fell down. He didn't saw that his both foot were nearly eaten. He took off the pill, managed to lay facing up and said to himself. "Good bye." He took off the pill and snatched it between his teeth leading him to a fast death. 2 minutes after his death the ants have claimed the whole tree house. Almost all of the ants were inside it. The time soon went to 0 seconds and the tree house blew up. All the ants inside were killed instantly and the nearby ants from the debris and fire. There was nothing left of the tree house only the debris.

The End.

(A/N Sorry if the story is with a lot of mistakes but I didn't had time to correct them. Hope you enjoyed the story and please let me know what you think of it.)


End file.
